Is This What It Means To Be a Family?
by MyCookieNumNum
Summary: Remake of my original story 'My Friends Are Giant Turtles...Awesome I know'. I've changed a lot of things in this version but hopefully it's better than the original. Excerpt on page 1.
1. Excerpt

You wanna know why I am the way I am? Fine, I'll tell you. I'm a bitch 'cause it's the only way to get my Mum to notice me! I tried being the good daughter but that wasn't good enough! She still didn't want me! I started lashing out, and guess what? She grew to hate me even more. But that's ok, and you wanna know why? 'Cause she finally started to pay attention. I didn't care that she called me worthless, or a whore, or anything like that! I needed attention so desperately. I just wanted her to care about what I was doing, even if it was bad.

I don't expect you to understand. I mean, how could you? You have a family that loves you. My Mum was supposed to love me but she didn't, so how I am expected to believe you when you say you care about me?

- Amelia Fletcher/pre


	2. Amelia Fletcher

A hand slammed down onto my desk, startling me from my sleep. I wiped away the drool from the side of my mouth and looked up to find Mrs Kelmar looking down on me. The vein in her head seemed to pulse as her beady little eyes narrowed.

"Am I boring you, Miss Fletcher?"

Her fingers tapped the surface of my desk impatiently as she waited for my answer. Slumping further into my seat, I shrugged "well, yeah obviously. I mean, I wouldn't have fallen asleep if I found you interesting."

Kids snickered under their breaths and I smirked. Mrs Kelmar…well, let's just say it's times like these that really help you to understand why her husband left her for another dude.

Mrs Kelmar huffed "such rudeness. Well then Miss Fletcher, I hope you find detention to be more interesting because you'll be spending the next week there."

"Awesome, I'm in desperate need of a nap" I leaned back, stretching my arms above my head.

Mrs Kelmars' right eye twitched, and so did the single hair sticking outta the gigantic mole on her upper lip. Without warning, I was being yanked from my chair.

"That is it! I have had quite enough of your nonsense, young lady" she said as she dragged me out the door. Her grip on my ear tightened as we made our way to the principal's office.

She released her hold on me and I automatically rubbed the top of my ear. Geez, friggin' cow almost ripped my earing out. Surely this sorta treatment's gotta be considered child abuse!

"Back again I see, Amelia" Ms Durand said with a small smile on her lips. Ms Durand was the receptionist here, and definitely one of the nicest chicks I'd ever met. I think she moved here from France or something. Though I got no idea why she would choose to work in this hell-hole. I mean, with her looks, she could be like a supermodel or something. Yet here she stays, fetching coffee for a bunch of pompous idiots, typing away on the cheap-ass computer with her perfectly manicured nails.

"Sure am. Mrs K just has it out for me" I rested my arm atop of her desk and fiddled with the thick rubber band left sitting there.

"What happened this time?" Ms Durand asked, her eyes never leaving her computer screen.

I picked up the rubber band and stretched it as wide as it could go. "Fell asleep in class, that's all."

"That's all?" She repeated. "Your grades are going to suffer if this sort of behaviour continues."

I rolled my eyes "yeah, yeah, so I've been told. Listen, school just ain't for me, kay?"

Her green eyes flicked over to me for a couple of seconds before going back to the screen "okay."

The door to the principal's office opened and out stepped Mrs Kelmar, just as the rubber band flew from my hand. It shot through the air and smacked her smack-dab, right between the eyes. She yelped and stumbled backwards. I couldn't help but laugh as her face changed from utter shock to pure rage.

"FLETCHER!" She stepped towards me and I smirked. "You thought that was funny!?"

I shrugged "I laughed, didn't I?"

Her fists shook like crazy by her sides as she seethed. "Y-you insolent, petulant little-"

"That's enough, Mrs Kelmar" Mr Harwell's voice interrupted her pathetic attempt at an insult. He stood tall in the doorway of his office, his arms folded behind his back. "Come in, Miss Fletcher."

He stepped aside, allowing me to enter first. Over the years, the principal's office had become kinda like a second home to me. Hell, I was in here almost every day. Mr H never even looks surprised to see me anymore. He always chats to me like he was expecting me. Sitting down in the small wooden chair, I looked around the small office that I knew oh-so well. Mr H sat across from me and cleared his throat. Most of the kids here thought Mr Harwell was a pretty scary dude. Not me though. No, after years of hearing everything that fell outta his mouth, I had lost my fear of him.

"Mrs Kelmar has informed me of your continuous interruptions during her class" Mr H said. He folded his arms across his chest, probably hoping to intimidate me.

I got comfortable in my seat and put my feet up on the edge of his desk. Mr H stared at my feet and scowled. The dude always scowled when he tried getting his point across. It didn't matter though. I already knew his point and I purposefully ignored it. Whenever I was in this office I made it my point to always put my feet on the desk.

"I don't know what to do with you, Miss Fletcher. Your behaviour has gone beyond a joke. Your attitude towards your teachers and other peers is disgusting; your lack of care for your school work has produced deplorable grades-" Mr H held up my file before slamming it down onto the table "-you are by far the worst student we at 'Pine Hills High School' has ever had the displeasure of educating."

Mr H removed his glasses and rubbed his eyes. He sighed loudly before speaking again "Miss Fletcher…I honestly don't know what to do with you anymore. It seems that no matter how I discipline you, you wind up being sent to my office once again."

"So…what? You expelling me or something?" Though I looked cool, calm and collected, the idea of expulsion made me panic. I mean, I'd rather stick it out in this dump than be forced to stay at home.

"Unfortunately I don't think that expulsion is the answer-"

Score!

"-but it will be done, if necessary."

Crap.

Mr H put his glasses back on and opened his desk drawer. He rummaged through until he pulled out a little pamphlet. He slid it over to me and leant back into his chair. I picked up the pamphlet and frowned.

_Big Sister Foundation._

"What the hell is this?"

"A solution" Mr H said with a smug smile.

I scrunched the pamphlet into a ball and threw it on the floor. Mr H didn't react though. He sat perfectly still, his smile unchanged.

"No way in Satans hell! I ain't being shipped off into the middle of nowhere so some stranger can tell me what to do! Screw that crap" I folded my arms across my chest and looked away.

Mr H stood from his seat and went over to pick up the pamphlet. He smoothed it out as he paced behind me. "That's quite a shame, Miss Fletcher. It was either this or expulsion. Would you rather I expel you?"

I could hear by his voice that he was absolutely loving every second of this. Bastard.

Without realising it, Mr H had managed to slip the pamphlet between my hands.

"My Mum would never allow this" I said as I skimmed through the pamphlet.

"Actually she found it to be a rather good idea when I told her."

I scoffed. Of course she would. Hanging out at a friend's house is a terrible thing to do, but going to live with a stranger…that's just friggin' peachy! She's been waiting for an opportunity to get rid of me and now she finally got it. Fine. Two can play at this game.

"Fine. I'll do it" I said. Guess it would be pretty cool to spend some time alone without my Mum breathing down my neck every friggin' second of every friggin' day.

_(Fast Forward)_

"Keep the change" I mumbled at the driver as I stepped outta the cab. The taxi sped off down the street and I was left alone on the curb, looking up at my new home.

_2__nd__ Time Around_

Great, I get to spend the next few months in a crappy antique store. Whoop-dee-friggin-doo. Oh well, at least I'm in New York. I trudged over to the front door, dragging my suitcase behind me. I knocked and waited for an answer. Krillin, my Bearded Dragon, crawled outta my hoody and onto my shoulder. I tickled his chin and smiled.

"Don't worry, buddy. Ain't no way in hell we're sleeping in the alley tonight" I said and looked back at the door. Still no answer. Well this is an awesome start to my visit. All the lights seemed to be out and I couldn't hear a thing. Geez and people call me rude. I mean, you'd think since they knew I was coming that they'd be here to open the friggin door, but noooo! Pfft, whatever. I'll just have to find my own way in.

I entered the alley beside the shop and knelt down beside the side door. I pulled out my little pocket knife and slid it between the crack in the door and the door frame. After a few seconds of jiggling the door swung open but as soon as it did an alarm went off. Quietly cursing to myself, I grabbed my bag and ran up the stairs. I reached the top floor and went to the only door there. Luckily for me, this one ain't locked. Pushing the door open, I stumbled inside and dropped my bag. My hands ran across the walls looking for a light switch. Finally finding one, I flicked it on and the room filled with light. I rested my hands on my hips and looked around the room. It was small but at least it was cosy.

My attention was drawn towards one of the doors that flew open. A red-headed woman ran from the room with a baseball bat raised above her head, shouting 'who's there!?'

Her eyes landed on me and she frowned "if you're here to steal something then you've got another thing coming!"

I rolled my eyes and pulled out the wrinkled pamphlet from my pocket. I held it up between my two fingers. The woman stared at the pamphlet for a moment before gasping. The bat fell to the ground and she covered her mouth with her hands.

"Oh my- I'm so sorry! I wasn't expecting you until tomorrow. I didn't mean to attack you" the woman said quickly, waving her hands in front of her.

I held up my hand and plopped backwards onto the couch. "Relax lady, no harm done." I kicked my boots off and slipped off my hoody, making Krillin fall into my lap. I scooped him up and rested him on the arm of the couch.

"You must be Amelia Fletcher" she said, watching me with curious eyes. Her eyes seemed to be soaking up every little detail about me. They lingered on the dragon tattoo I had on my arm before going back to my face.

"It's Mel" I said and lay back onto the couch, using my arm as a pillow.

The woman made her way over to me and held out a hand "I'm April O'Neil. It's a pleasure to finally meet you."

I stared at her outstretched hand and rolled my eyes "I don't shake kay?"

Her smile faltered and she dropped her hand. April stood there awkwardly. I could tell she wanted to say something but I wasn't about to ask her what she wanted. Quite frankly, I didn't care. I just spent the last 5 and a half hours on a plane filled with screaming kids and their obnoxious parents, the only thing I want right now is a good nights' sleep.

April cleared her throat "I'm afraid your room isn't finished yet. I was going to put the finishing touches on it tomorrow." She looked down the hall then back down at me "you're welcome to have my room for the night?"

"Nah, it's all good" I said.

"Are you sure?" April looked a little surprised, though I got no idea why. "I would hate for your first night to be spent on an uncomfortable couch."

"I said I was fine, kay?" I said with a roll of my eyes.

April stared at me with a blank expression. "Okay, I just wanted to make sure your stay is comfortable."

I laughed bitterly and sat up "kay, listen lady. We need to get a few things straight here." I held up my finger "one, I don't need some stranger looking out for me, kay? I ain't nobodies responsibility. And two-" I held up another "-I'm only here 'cause I gotta be. No other reason. So there's really no need for you to be getting all chummy. You're off the hook" I said with a dismissive wave of my hand.

April stood there with a shocked face, not knowing how to respond. Rolling my eyes, I stood from the couch and brushed past her. "Bathroom?"

"Uh, yeah it's just down there" April pointed down the hall and I gave a quick nod. I picked my suitcase up from the floor and headed towards the bathroom.

Aprils' POV

I was startled awake by the shop alarm going off. I grabbed my Shell-Cell from the nightstand and dialled Donatello. Three rings later I was welcomed by the tired voice of my favourite turtle.

_April? It's 1:00 AM. Is everything alright?_

"Donnie, I'm sorry to wake you but I need your help" I said in a shaky whisper. I could hear on the other end that Donnie was already out of bed.

_What's the matter, April?_

"The alarm in the shop just went and I'm thinking that maybe-" I was cut off by the door to the living room being swung open, followed by a loud thud and cursing.

_April? April, talk to me!_

I was on the floor next to my bed, peeking over the top of it at my bedroom door. "Someone's broken in, Donnie!"

_We're already on our way. Just hold tight, April._

The both of us hung up and I breathed deeply in attempt to calm myself. Master Splinter had been teaching me a few moves to defend myself, but there's no way I'm ready for a fight just yet. I crawled over to my closet and pulled out the baseball bat Casey had given me. Gripping it tightly, I raised it above my head and charged from my room.

My eyes narrowed as I noticed a strange girl standing in the middle of my apartment. I looked her up and down, my frown deepening; she looked like a new recruit of the Purple Dragons. Her short, bright pink hair with black streaks stood up in crazy spikes at the back, while her bangs covered the right side of her face. Her eye shadow was dark blue and her lipstick matched her hair. She had a small earring on her lower lip, one in her nose and eyebrow, and three on the top of her ear. Several upside down crosses around her neck. The black hoody she wore went to her knees, covering the fishnet stockings that were covered in small tears.

"If you're here to steal something then you've got another thing coming!" I said threateningly, waving my bat a little.

The girl simple rolled her eyes and pulled out a crinkled piece of paper from her pocket and held it between her fingers. I stared at the pamphlet in her hands before realisation finally hit me. I mentally slapped myself. This is the girl I'm supposed to take care of for the next few months! Oh my goodness and I just attacked her! Though in my defence she does look like a thief.

"Oh my- I'm so sorry! I wasn't expecting you until tomorrow. I didn't mean to attack you" I said quickly, waving my hands in front of me.

The girl held up a hand and fell back onto my couch. "Relax lady, no harm done" she muttered as she kicked off her tattered boots. She pulled her hoody over her head, revealing a black Metallica 'Master of Puppets' cropped singlet. The girl looked at her lap and gently picked up a lizard and placed it on the arm of the couch.

"You must be Amelia Fletcher" I forced a smile as I continuously eyed her up and down. My eyes lingered on a dragon tattoo she had on her arm, but it wasn't the same style as the ones the Purple Dragons wore.

"It's Mel" came her short reply before she lay down.

I introduced myself to her and explained the situation of her room. I offered her my room but she very rudely shot me down. I don't know why this girl is here if she doesn't want to be! She's just taking up a spot that someone else could've have used. No, no April, don't think like that. You knew what you were getting into when you signed up for the 'Big Sister Foundation'.

Amelia brushed past me, asking for the bathroom. I told her it was down the hall and she grabbed her bag and disappeared, slamming the door behind her.

Hmm, this girl was worse than I imagined.

The window opening made me turn around to see the four turtles now standing in my living room, all with their weapons drawn.

"We got here as fast as we could, April" Donatello came and stood by my side, his eyes scanning over the living room.

"So where the shell is this creep?" Raphael asked as he spun his Sais, heading towards the kitchen.

"I'm sorry guys" I started and they all looked at me "but this has just been a simple misunderstanding."

"What do you mean, April?" Leonardo sheathed one of his katanas' as he stood in the doorway of my bedroom.

"Turns out it wasn't the usual break in" I said.

"Is there another kind of break in?" Michelangelo scratched his head before staring at Amelias' lizard on the arm of the couch. He broke out into a grin and knelt down to get a closer look.

"Cooool lizard, April" Mikey wiggled his finger in front of its face. The lizard blinked and stuck its' tongue out before quickly launching itself into the air and latched onto Mikey's' face. Mikey screamed his usual girlish scream as he jumped back. Mikey shook his head wildly from side-to-side trying to get the lizard off. His brothers began to laugh as Mikey bounced around the room. I too had to stifle my laugh as I watched the humorous display.

"What in Satans' hell?"

All of us spun around swiftly to find Amelia standing in the hall watching us with stunned expression. Besides Mikey's girlish screams, the room was eerily silent. The three turtles glanced at one another before resting their gaze on me. I stood there with a giant lump in my throat, not knowing what to say. What could I say?! There's no way I'd ever be able to think of a reasonable explanation.

Amelias' shock quickly turned into a look of rage. She stomped towards Mikey, her hands balled into fists by her side. She grabbed hold of Mikey's bandana straps and held his head in place, her other hand was held out under his nose. Her lizard released its hold and dropped into his owners open palm. Amelia let go and went back to the couch, rubbing her pets head gently.

"It's okay Krillin. Did the mean turtle hurt you?" Amelia asked and the lizard shook its' head 'no'.

"Hurt him!?" Mikey cried. "I'm the one that almost got my nose bitten off!" Mikey pointed to his nose for dramatic effect.

Amelia placed Krillin on the couch once again before turning to Mikey with her hands on her hips. "What the hell were you expecting? A kiss? If you're stupid enough to stick your face where it's not wanted then of course you're gonna get bitten! You ever hear of personal space, moron!?"

Mikeys' eyes watered slightly. "I'm not a moron" his lower lip quivered.

"Uh…April…?" Leo rested his hand on the hilt of his katana, watching Amelia closely.

Amelia sat down on the couch and propped her feet on the coffee table. She folded her arms across her chest and frowned "what the hell are you staring at?"

The turtles looked taken aback, all except for Raph; he seemed to be quite aggravated with her attitude.

"Guys, this is Amelia-"

"Mel!"

I bit my tongue to keep from snapping at the young girl and continued "-Fletcher. The 'Big Sister Foundation' sent her over. She's originally from California. I actually wasn't expecting her until tomorrow but now that she's here, we're going to have a blast. Right, Mel?"

Mel rolled her eyes with a shrug "whatever you say lady."

"You're the girl April was telling us about?" Donatello asked, putting his Bo-staff away.

Mels' eyes flicked over to Don "don't sound so disappointed, dude."

Don's defences went up "no, I didn't mean…I just…I-"

"I know what you meant" Mel interrupted. "I know I'm not what anyone expected. I get it a lot."

"There's a surprise" Raphael muttered, crossing his arms. Mel narrowed her eyes at him but remained quiet.

"We just imagined someone…" Leo trailed off, struggling to find the right word. "…taller?" Leo finished lamely.

The four of us stared at him incredulously. Leo dropped his gaze to the floor, an embarrassed smile on his face. It took every ounce of strength I had to keep from face-palming.

Mel smirked "taller, huh? You see, I always take that as 'gee, I'd thought you'd be better looking'."

Leo's eyes widened slightly and he raised his hands up in front of him "no, no, no. That's not what I meant! You are good looking, in your own way. No, not in your own way, that sounded wrong. See, the truth is-"

Mel interrupted his rambling "grab the wheel, dude. You're swerving."

Raphael smacked the back of Leo's head. Leo frowned at his brother as Raph just smirked in response.

I laughed nervously before turning my attention to Mel "um, these are my friends. Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello, and Michelangelo."

They each waved in greeting. Mel seemed to be no longer interested because she lay down and closed her eyes.

"Whatever" she rolled over so her back was facing us. "I'm beat. I'd appreciate it if you could all keep your gobs shut while I get some shut eye, kay?"

I shook my head in frustration and smiled apologetically at the turtles. "I'll, uh, see you guys tomorrow."

They nodded their heads in agreement before leaving through the window. Taking one final glance at the young girl on my couch, I sighed and went back to bed.

Maybe she'll have a better attitude in the morning.


	3. Shopping?

"This is stupid" I grumbled as we entered yet another clothing store. First official day here and I'm already being dragged around the stupid mall, going into different stores full of crap I wouldn't be caught dead in. All I wanted to do was go home, sprawl over my bed and teach Krillin some more tricks. Right now I'm teaching the little dude how to high-five. He's pretty awesome at it.

"It's not stupid, it's fun" April said as she led me through the aisles of brightly coloured fabric.

Fun definitely ain't a word I'd have used. Boring. Pointless. A complete and utter waste of what precious time I had left on this planet seemed to be more appropriate.

"I hate malls. I hate shopping, especially for clothes" I grumbled, folding my arms across my chest.

April stopped rummaging through the clothes rack and looked down at me. "Don't be silly, Mel. All girls love shopping!"

"Not me. Hell, I'd rather walk barefoot over burning hot coals than go shopping." I held up the sleeve of a hideous purple button up shirt. I twirled one of the buttons between my fingers until it popped off. April gave me a disapproving look but I ignored her. "I'd go 'round naked if I could. Though I don't even like seeing my naked body when I shower, so I doubt I'd be able to stroll 'round butt-naked for strange eyes." I flicked the button into the air and never saw where it landed.

"Is this what you're like when your Mum takes you shopping?" April looked at the price tag on a yellow shirt. Her eyes widened and she put it back, shaking her head and muttering 'not a chance'.

"Mum's never taken me shopping" I said with a shrug.

"Never? At all?"

"I said never! What are ya deaf?!" I snapped.

April blinked in surprise and muttered a quick 'sorry'.

I sighed and continued browsing through the multiple racks of clothes "Mum was too busy to do stuff with me, kay?"

There was a silence.

April looked at me with sympathy and I frowned. I didn't need no ones sympathy. It was just the way things were. I was used to it. Mum was always too busy drinking, or hanging 'round with different men, she never had time for her 'sorry excuse for a daughter'.

April changed the subject by holding up a frilly yellow sundress covered in hideous Daisies. "This would look really cute on you."

April must've noticed the look of disgust on my face 'cause she asked "what's the matter?"

"That dress is rank, dude" I said with disgust.

April frowned and placed the dress back on the rack "I wish you wouldn't call me dude".

I rolled my eyes "yeah, well I wish I was doin something else but that ain't happening neither."

Well, this day was a total waste of make-up.

I shoved my hands into my pockets and left the clothing store. I heard April follow me but she seemed to be keeping her distance.

Hmm, I wonder if I'm able to ditch her.

I glanced at her over my shoulder to see her staring at a pair of heels on display. I smirked and quickened my pace but Aprils voice made me freeze.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"The bathroom" I kept a straight face as I lied.

April smiled and said "okay".

Haha, sucker.

"I'll go with you."

Crap!

"Despite my height, I am a big girl, kay? Ain't no need for someone to hold my hand".

April just smiled and brushed past me "I know you can go by yourself, but I also know that you're trying to ditch me." She turned to me and smirked "so, still need to go to the bathroom?"

"No" I huffed and folded my arms. She smiled in triumph and walked away.

I trudged after her. This ain't over O'Neil. Oh no, not by a long shot.

I sat down in an empty chair, waiting for April to emerge from the change room. It was quiet in the store. A TV mounted above the clerks counter was playing some sorta crappy chick flick. The clerk was nowhere in sight. My eyes trailed over to a clock hanging above the entrance to the change rooms. Twelve minutes had passed and April still hadn't come out. Seriously, how long does it take to try on clothes!? A girl could die of boredom just sitting here.

My ass was so asleep it was beginning to dream, so I decided to stretch my legs. My fingers gently brushed over the items of clothing as I made my way from one end of the store to the other. As I did, two girls entered the store giggling and babbling incoherent nonsense. They looked like the typical bleached-blonde, yuppie, cheerleading types.

I noticed them glance at me as I sauntered over to a display of dresses. I could care less though. People always stared as I passed them, tutting and shaking their heads. Like I seriously need their approval. My eyes landed on a dress that, though I hate to say it, looked quite pretty. It was plain black with black feathers 'round the hem. Turning over the price tag I sucked in air at how expensive it was. Damn. What kinda young girl had THIS much money!

"That looks beautiful, Mel" April said from behind me. "Are you going to buy it?"

I let go of the price tag and shrugged "nah. It ain't my style." Turning 'round to April I saw her with an arm full of clothes. "Sure ya got enough there?" I said with a small smirk.

Her cheeks flushed as she patted the pile of clothes "a girl can never have enough clothes."

The two of us made our way to the counter to pay. The clerk still wasn't back and I was beginning to get impatient. April rang the bell and placed her pile on the counter. I tapped my foot and frowned. April rang again.

Still no clerk.

I swiped the bell of the counter and repeatedly slammed my palm down on it. April pried it from my hands and put it back to its original spot. I sighed in frustration before slamming my palms down on the counter and leaning over it.

"Oi!" I shouted at the back door "ya got customers out here waiting to buy stuff! If ya don't want us to steal these clothes then ya best get your ass out here!"

April stared wide-eyed at me, a pink tinge covering her cheeks. The two girls from before stared in silence. Other people that were entering the store quickly exited.

A second later and the clerk came rushing towards the counter, re-buttoning her skin-tight shirt. I smirked in triumph and rested my elbow on the counter. The clerk placed a hand on her hip and stared at us like we were wasting her time.

"What do you want?"

April patted the pile of clothes on the counter and smiled "just these, thank you.""

The clerk rolled her eyes with a sigh.

"Nice skirt" I commented and the clerk glanced at me "it goes well with those hickeys on ya throat."

Her hand flew up to her neck and she blushed.

"Does your boss know that ya got some guy you're screwing back there?"

When she didn't reply, I smirked.

"Didn't think so. Listen lady, if you got time to mess 'round back with your knickers 'round your ankles, then you got time to serve customers, kay?" I clicked my fingers and gestured to the pile of clothes. "Now lose the attitude and put our clothes through."

The clerk looked shocked, like no one had ever spoken to her like that. She hesitated before putting the items through. She handed April her bag with a forced smile. April stood there frozen to the spot, purse in hand. Rolling my eyes I grabbed the purse from her hand and payed the clerk, throwing in a five dollar tip.

"Go buy yourself a personality" I said, dragging April away from the counter.

Once we had left the store, April made me stop. She shook her head side-to-side with a frown, crossing her arms.

"I'm very disappointed in you, Mel" she said.

"Wha-! Me?!" I pointed to myself with my thumb. "What the hell did I do!?"

"You were very rude to that clerk in there."

My shock turned to anger "that chick was asking for it! She had an attitude like no ones business!"

"You didn't need to be rude back. You should treat people the way you want to be treated."

"That's a load of bullcrap and you know it, O'Neil! You should treat people the way they treat you! And if people gonna be treating me like crap, I'm gonna treat them like crap!"

April tutted "that's not a good way to look at things, Amelia." My eyes narrowed when she used my full name but she held up her index finger so I wouldn't speak. "You have to be the bigger person here, which is why I want you to go and apologise to that lady."

"I ain't apologising to no one 'cause I done nothing wrong here" I folded my arms, standing my ground.

April copied my stance, narrowing her eyes as well "apologise. Now."

"No" I said.

I could already tell this wasn't gonna end well. I'm too stubborn, and that gets me into trouble. Though in this case, I know I'm right and I ain't apologising to someone who don't deserve it.

Aprils' jaw tightened and she stepped towards me. She made a quick snatch at my wrist and tried to drag me towards the store.

"Let go!" I yelled but she didn't listen. I tried again "April, let me go, now!" I was so angry. I couldn't control the anger I felt at this moment. I yanked my wrist from her grasp making her stumble slightly.

"Amelia" April turned to me angrily.

"Screw you, O'Neil!" I snapped. "You can't make me do things I don't wanna do! You're not my mother, so quit acting like it!"

I turned on my heel and ran out as fast as I could.

Aprils POV

I rubbed my forehead with a grumble as I watched the angry teen make a run for it. Great job, April, now she thinks you're her enemy. I probably just ruined whatever chance I had to get close to that girl.

I tightly gripped the handle of my shopping bag before chasing after her. I can't leave her like this. Who knows what she'll get herself into with a mood like that! I left the shopping mall and sprinted across the car park. I came to a stop on the edge of the curb and turned in a full circle. She couldn't have gotten far. Following my gut, I turned left and walked down the sidewalk, keeping an eye out for a bright pink blur.

"Hey, baby! Wanna have some fun?" Came a distant cat call. I turned and saw three young boys, probably late teens; leaning against the entrance of an alleyway. Several beer cans were between them. A tattoo of a purple dragon on their arms caught my attention, making me clutch my bags tighter. I continued on, ignoring the group.

"Yo, bitch! We talkn' to you!" Another voice screamed, though it was more high pitched than the first. I sensed movement behind me and giving a quick glance over my shoulder allowed me to see that they were now following me.

I picked up the pace but so did my pursuers. I rounded the corner only find myself face to face with a dead end. I spun on my heel, hoping to get away before they caught up but it was too late. I was surrounded.

"Stay away from me" I yelled, my voice quivering slightly. I fumbled through my purse and pulled out my Shell-Cell. I held it up in front of me and kept my finger over the 'Call' button. "Take another step and I'll call the police."

"Go ahead" the tallest of the three stepped forward, a crooked grin on his face. "By the time they get 'ere, we'd 'ave done all we wanted to you."

The other two boys stepped closer as well, identical smirks on their faces. The taller boy reached for my hand and I pulled back sharply. He laughed and grabbed hold of my wrist. Giving one quick tug, I was held up against his chest. I kicked and screamed trying to fight free but he was a lot stronger than I was.

"Don't worry 'bout it, baby" he chuckled breathily in my ear. "I can be real gentle."

Two grunts from behind made the boy pull away. I stumbled back, desperately trying to keep my tears from falling.

"Back off jackass."

I looked past the boy in front of me to see Amelia standing above the two unconscious bodies of the other boys, a trash can lid held firmly in her hands. Her eyes were cold and dangerous. It sent a shiver down my spine.

"Get outta 'ere, girlie! This ain't none o' your business" the boy yelled at her.

Amelia remained where she was, seeming unnerved by the situation.

The boy growled low in his throat "you deaf or somethin', bitch?! Go on get!" He turned back to me and smirked. Once again he reached for me but Amelia stopped him.

"Lay one finger on my friend and I'll drop ya where ya stand!"

Oh no, Amelia, don't antagonize him!

The boy laughed, a cruel and mocking sound "that so, eh?" He took a step forward and held his arms out, a wicked grin on his face "I'd like ta see ya try, runt."

As soon as those words left his mouth the trash can lid Amelia was holding was now hurtling through the air at a dangerous speed. The boy didn't have time to react as it made contact with his forehead and knocked him to the ground. He lay sprawled across the alley ground, silent and unmoving.

My body shook as I stared at him. I thought he was dead, but surely getting a hit in the head couldn't kill him like that…could it?

"He ain't dead."

I jumped at Amelias voice. I didn't even notice her standing beside me. She stared at the boy with a blank expression before slowly meeting my gaze.

"M-Mel…how did you…?"

"I was by the car 'til I saw ya sprint past me like a crazed woman. Thought it'd be best to follow ya…good thing too" Mel muttered the last part as she crossed her arms.

It was in this moment when I realised what Amelia had just done for me. Smiling, I placed my bags on the ground and wrapped my arms around her. Her body went rigid at the touch.

"Whoa, what the hell are ya doing?"

"Hugging you" I said.

Even though I couldn't see her face, I just knew she had rolled her eyes. "Yeah, no duh, lady. WHY are ya hugging me?"

"You saved my life" I said, pulling away.

Mel looked away and shrugged "no big deal."

"It is to me" Mel glanced at me from the corner of her eye as I spoke. "Thank you, Mel. Really, thank you. I owe my life to you."

Mel made a little grunt of surprise before giving me a dismissive wave of her hand "hell, O'Neil, ain't no need to be getting all dramatic. I was in the right place at the right time that's all."

There was moment of silence before I pointed out "you called me your friend."

"What?"

"When he was about to touch me, you called me your friend."

Mel stood still, her gaze cast downward and a slight blush on her cheeks "yeah, and? I mean, it ain't a big deal. You shouldn't go reading into things like that. It was just a slip of the tongue, that's all."

"Slip of the tongue, huh?" I bit my lip to keep from smiling.

"Let's just get outta here. Krillin is probably wondering what's taken so long" Mel left the alleyway and I followed.

Seems like Amelia isn't cold-hearted after all.


	4. Unwanted Guests

-crime is at an all-time high-

-Cowboys show fight in playoff win-

-I'm a Goofy Goober, yeah!-

-You'd better, or else I'm gonna get…sarcastic-

I was flat on my stomach, flicking through TV channels aimlessly. It was 2:00 AM and April was fast asleep in the room next to mine. I couldn't ever sleep at night, which is the reason why I'd fall asleep in class. So I had to keep myself busy at night and TV seemed like a good idea.

Krillin thumped his tail down on the bed when a documentary 'bout lizards came on. I smiled and left it on and Krillin crawled to the end of the bed and stared at the screen. I gave him a soft pat on the head before leaving the room. I made sure to tiptoe to the kitchen so April wouldn't hear me. Last thing I need is for her telling me to go to sleep. I grabbed a glass and filled it up from the tap. A small noise from downstairs made me freeze. I listened closely, thinking that maybe it was my mind playing tricks, but it wasn't. Someone was down there.

Resting my glass on the counter, I grabbed a knife from the drawer and stalked towards the door. I stepped out onto the landing and looked down at the dark staircase. As I moved down the stairs the noises got clearer. The door was slightly opened and I peeked through the crack, seeing five shadowed figures wandering 'round the shop.

Crap, this is just friggin' peachy. So the alarm goes off for me but not actual intruders!? Typical.

The men, at least I think they're men, well, it ain't gonna make a damn difference anyway, men or women they're gonna be getting their asses kicked! They didn't look to be stealing anything, so what else could they want? Well, no choice but to find out for myself I guess.

I kicked the door open, surprising the small group. From outside the shop, the light from a street lamp came in through the window and fell on the faces of the five intruders. A low growl slipped from my lips as I saw the three boys from earlier; the other two I ain't never seen before.

"That's 'er! The bitch in the alley" the tallest boy yelled as he pulled out a lead pipe.

I smirked when I saw a massive purple bump on his forehead. Damn, I'm stronger than I thought. "How's your head, dude? Looks kinda painful…though it does improve your face a little. So, what do you idiots want?"

"We came ta return the favour" he grinned, tapping his palm with the lead pipe.

Behind him, one of the intruders kept glancing at the door.

"You got someplace you gotta be?!" The, I'm gonna say leader of the group, turned 'round to the guy inching his way towards the door.

The guy looked at me then back to his leader. "Man, dontcha ya know who this chick is? She's Lil' Bitch of the Crimson Dragons. She's dangerous, man, and I don't want no part in this."

As soon as those words left his mouth he made a break for the door, but I sprinted up behind him and tackled him to the ground, knocking over a very expensive looking vase. I jabbed the kitchen knife into his shoulder blade, making him howl in pain. I yanked it out but before I could strike again, I was tackled by somebody else. He had a metal chain in his hand, which he swung and smacked me across the side of my head, making me fall flat on my ass. Kay, now I was pissed! The dude with the chain swung again, but this time I caught it and swung side to side, making him lose his balance and get a kick in the face. I then got slugged right in the jaw from behind. I stumbled forward, catching myself on the counter. The boys from the alley were advancing towards me.

These idiots got some nerve coming here. They need to learn it's rude to come in uninvited, and I'm gonna be the one to teach them that.

I grabbed the cash register from the counter and swung it 'round, knocking one of the advancing boys to the ground. The leader charged at me and swung the lead pipe in his hands. I caught it with one hand, and grabbed the collar of his shirt with my other hand and flipped him over my shoulder through the front door and onto the curb. The other boy hit the back of my knee with a baseball bat, causing me to fall forward and bash my head of the corner of the counter. He grabbed the front of my shirt and yanked.

"Bastard!" I spat, pulling my leg up and kicking him offa me, followed by a quick jab to his nose. His hands flew to his now broken nose and screamed in pain. But I ain't finished with him yet. I wrap my arm 'round his neck and twist him over myself, crashing him onto the floor with a thud. I got to my feet and cracked my knuckles with a smirk.

"Who's next, boys?"

Feet pounding against the wooden floorboards made me look to my left to see one of them charging towards me. He barrelled into me and sent me flying into a cabinet pressed up against the wall, the florally painted dishes fell from the cabinet and shattered on the ground 'round me. The cabinet wobbled before falling forward, I rolled outta the way just in time. I glanced over my shoulder and ducked to avoid the knife that I'd brought down with me. The boy twirled it between his fingers before taking another swipe at me. I jumped back to avoid getting my gut sliced open. Another swipe, another dodge. I sidestepped outta the way as he charged forward with his arm thrust out at my chest, and elbowed him in the back making me drop his weapon. I kicked the back of his leg and punched the base of his neck, knocking him out cold.

"What on Earth is going on down here?"

I spun on my heel and froze as I noticed April standing in the doorway, watching me with wide eyes.

"Mel!? What happened?! Who are they?! Oh my-you're bleeding!" She came rushing over and touched my forehead with her fingertips. I winced and swatted her hand away.

"The douche from earlier showed up with his lackeys. I was just telling them how rude it is to show up uninvited" I glared over my shoulder. They were all on the ground, two of them trying to crawl away. When I looked back, April had a weird looking mobile held up to her ear.

"Donatello, it's April. I know I woke you again, but this time it IS an emergency."

"Is that those turtles? I don't need help, O'Neil" I reached for the phone but she held it away and continued talking.

Two arms wrapped 'round my body from behind. I made a noise of surprise as I was yanked off my feet and thrown to the ground. He sat on top of me, pinning me to the floor. I growled as the leader grinned, the kitchen knife raised above his head.

"Not so tough now, are ya, Lil' Bitch." He brought the knife down but I caught his wrist. I struggled beneath him but damn, the bastard was strong. My hand began to shake when he placed his other hand on the knife and pushed down harder. I turned my head to the side as the blade inched closer to my face.

"Mel!" April screamed, briefly distracting the leader on top of me. I snapped his wrist upwards, making him drop the knife. I punched him in the gut and he doubled up. I grabbed the side of his head and head-butted him, knocking him on his ass, allowing me to get to my feet.

He was quick to jump back to his feet. He snarled at me and threw an uppercut, hitting me square in the chin. I toughed it out though and kept standing. I shook the blow off and returned the gesture by punching him in the jaw. I swung again hitting the left side of his face. Another swing and my fist connected with his right cheek. I got dirty and punched him square in the groin, dropping him to his knees. Taking hold of his shoulders, I drove my knee into his face, knocking him onto the floor.

He stayed down this time.

Wiping the blood from my lip, I picked up the knife from the floor and stumbled over to April. She pulled me in for a hug but I shover her away.

"I'm fine, kay!" I said angrily.

April sighed "let me help you with that." She pointed to the deep gash on my forehead and grabbed my hand. I let her drag me from the room but heavy footsteps made us stop. Before I could turn 'round I felt a sharp pain in the back of my head. I fell forward onto the ground, the wet feeling of blood running down the back of my head and neck.

Aprils' screams were the last thing I heard before slipping into unconsciousness.

Ok, still no turtles in this one but the next chapter will be nothing but our favourite lean, green fighting machines!


End file.
